Once Upon A Time
by satta
Summary: Lir stumbles upon a pair of most unusual people while searching for a place to sleep. Who exactly is Sarah Williams and what is she looking for? An old fashioned fairy tale about dreams, betrayal, forgiveness and love. J/S, OC/OC
1. The Boy and the Wayfarers

A/N: Well, I've done it again. I got this idea and just wanted to write it since it felt so enticing. I hope you'll think the same way!

In order to understand the framework better you might want to read LEGEND first, since this is kind of a sequel to it. Reading it is not obligatory though since you should be able to grasp what has transpired quite easily without. However, to make things more clear to readers, who have no will to read the other stories which are related to this one, I offer a brief outline:

In LEGEND, Sarah is 50 and something; a long time has passed since her visit to the Underground. Jareth, craving for revenge, lures her into the Labyrinth by using her niece, Linda, as a bait. In the end, Sarah nearly dies. Jareth saves her by making her part of his world, but there's a catch. Because of that she can never return to her home in Aboveground. To compensate her loss, Jareth grants Sarah her youth. The story ends in a scene where Sarah talks with her niece and says that she still cannot trust him completely. Since Jareth has banished Sarah's companions away, she tells she will go searching for them with Hoggle. Thus, the story starts where LEGEND ends.

And without much further ado, let us begin:

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Let me phrase it this way: Do I look like Jim Henson or George Lucas?

Once Upon A Time  
(LEGEND II)

Chapter 1_  
The Boy and the Wayfarers_

It was night. Lir swept a pearl of sweat from his forehead, for he had walked the whole day and started to feel hungry, having already finished the small loaf of bread the king's page had given to him. He looked around. The road he was following had led him in a forest. Dark trees surrounded him; leaves whispering secrets to each other in a language he didn't understand. Lir could swear they were talking about him. He was no coward but it was as if a cold dread had made a home in his heart. Shivering, he looked around and squinted his eyes. Did he discern twinkling light afore, amidst the trees?

It could be a troll's lair, Lir's mind reminded him. Terrible beasts roamed the earth during the night time. But he needed to find a place to rest, and he hadn't seen any inns or friendly farmhouses since entering the forest. After pondering his time, Lir made up his mind. He would tip toe as close he could, hoping the owner of the light would be a friendly soul.

Silently, like a shadow, he made his way through the trees and peaked behind a fallen trunk of an oak. His eyes widened.

A sparkling fire cast red and yellow light in a small clearing. Two persons sat by the fire. The first was a small man: a real dwarf! Lir had never seen one before though his Master had told him stories about them. The dwarf wore a leather vest and red, worn-out trousers; a chiming bundle of sparkling jewels hung from his belt. He tended the fire above which a dark iron pot had been placed. Lir's stomach churned at the delicious smell the wind brought to his nose. The other person sat on a grey rock, following as her companion stirred the pot.

"'tis be the stew me grannie taught me once. She used to cook for the King. The whole Underground knew her cookings; said there was no better cook alive," the little man told, his back turned to her.

"I'm certain, it'll be delicious, Hoggle. Like everything you've cooked since we left," she said softly. Lir's heart caught in his throat as he gazed into the lovely face. She had to be one of the fair folk, so beautiful she looked with her fair skin and dark hair, colour of the darkest night, that fell down on her shoulders. Lir had only seen the king and the queen wearing something as lavish as was her scarlet dress she had donned on her. A half moon shaped silver medallion hung on her neck.

"Nah," said the one called Hoggle. "Ya should have tasted me grannie's food. She cooked like, dunno, with magic."

Feeling encouraged, Lir stepped affront. Noticing him, the dwarf jolted up and his friendly expression disappeared.

"Who're ya?" Hoggle spat, holding a burning rod he snatched from the fire.

"Have peace, man of earth. I wish you no harm," Lir said, lifting his hands, his palms facing Hoggle. Politely he nodded at him and then at the lady.

Hoggle's eyes narrowed. He glanced at his companion, before stepping forth and without letting go of his makeshift weapon. He waggled the rod menacingly. "What then? Let it out, boy, or I whack your head off!"

Lir quickly backed away. "Please, sir dwarf! My name's Lir and I'm only searching for a place to rest for the night!"

"Well, ya ain't gonna find it 'ere," Hoggle snarled.

"Oh, Hoggle. Don't be mean. He's only a boy," the lady said, shaking her head and getting to her feet. The hems of her dress brushed the ground as she came to Lir. She stopped, tilting her head as though measuring him. Then, she smiled, offering her hand at him. "My name is Sarah. And you're welcome to join our camp, Lir."

"I thank you, milady Sarah." Giving a deep bow, he kissed her hand.

She laughed merrily and Lir blushed. "You sure do have courtly manners, Lir. It's Sarah. Not milady. If you necessarily want to be polite, you can use Miss Williams." Sarah pondered awhile. "But I prefer being called Sarah."

"I obey your word as if it were law, mi…Sarah," Lir corrected quickly, getting to his feet.

An displeased grunt from the dwarf carried to his ears, and Lir saw an annoyed flash in her green eyes, but she refrained from saying anything to her companion.

"Take a seat by the fire, Lir." Sarah advised, returning to the rock she had previously occupied.

"Thank you, Sarah." Lir followed the suggestion, carefully avoiding Hoggle as he sat close to the fire. He stretched his arms, enjoying the warmth. After a moment, the chill left his joints. He followed Hoggle as the dwarf stirred the stew casting dubious glanced in his direction. A deep scowl had permanently adhered to his face. He stopped when he noticed Lir's attention.

"What are ya staring, boy? Eh? Never seen a dwarf before?"

"They do not dwell in my city, sir dwarf." Lir shook his head, hoping he wouldn't offend Hoggle.

"Figures," Hoggle snorted, continuing to stir, but his eyes didn't leave Lir for a second.

"So, Lir."

He turned to look Sarah. She fidgeted her medallion, a thoughtful air about her. "Yes, Sarah?"

"Can you tell us what has brought you to the Forest of Adumbro? It is a dangerous place," she hesitated with an unexplainable expression on her face. "…Or so I was told."

Hoggle snorted again.

Lir squirmed. "This is the only road leading to Mag's den," he said at last.

At his words, Hoggle's eyes narrowed, and his hand froze in mid-movement.

"You're on a way to his place!" Sarah repeated, getting up, and started pacing. She stopped and looked at him. "But he's a monster! A bloodthirsty giant with snakes as his fingers. J- He would eat you alive. Why in God's name do you want to go there?"

Lir smiled sheepishly. "I have to steal his golden bird. King of the Sunrise Lands appointed the task to me. Unless I do so, he'll have me hanged," he confessed.

"What? A lad like ya," Hoggle was now ogling at him openly. "Are ya a criminal, or what?"

"No, sir dwarf. I'm a bard's apprentice," he told in a proud voice, padding the sack next to him.

Sarah and Hoggle exchanged glances. Finally, Sarah took a seat next to him. She watched him, eyes thoughtful.

"Maybe you could tell us the whole story, Lir?" she asked.

He stared to the burning fire with unseeing eyes and ghost of a smile touched his lips. "My king has a daughter who is so beautiful that no words or songs can make her justice. Her eyes are the colour of the bluest sky, her hair like spun gold, and hearing her speak sets your hart afire…I her love, which is why her father, the king, has sent me away."

Lir shut his eyes, remembering.


	2. The Princess of the Land of Sunrise

**Disclaimer**: Let me phrase it this way: Do I look like Jim Henson or George Lucas?

Once Upon A Time  
(LEGEND II)

Chapter 2_  
The Princess of the Land of Sunrise_

The rungs of the bed pressed straight through the thin mattress, poking bruises into Lir's back. He covered a yawn, brushed his eyes and brought himself back to life.

The water sellers' shouts echoed from the street below. The noise, the buzzing and haze of the city coming alive reached the small dusty room. The sounds crowded in the empty space; hungry, fervent and keen to have their share of him. Lir sighed, swung his legs out of bed and sat up to meet the new day.

The board underneath his feet crunched and wailed as he leaned closer and pushed the window open. Birds on dark eaves on the other side of the street chirped. Their sound drowned under the buzz and noise of the street below. He leaned forward and took a deep breath. The rose blossoms, the dusty road, sweat of animals and men alike blended with a sweet scent of incense. It smelled like home; like Tiargo.

Jolting, Lir realised he was late. Master Rool would be expecting him. Without caring to wash his face Lir grasped his shirt from the chair and swung his lute on his shoulder before leaving the empty room.

xoxo

"You slothful boy!" Grey haired Rool greeted him with a whack on the head. "I told you to come at the dawn. It's almost midday!"

"I'm sorry, master," Lir muttered, rubbing his head. "I played at Driar's the whole night yesterday."

Rool hmp'ed and he limped to the wooden chest by the wall. How Rool hurt his leg, he had never exposed to Lir. Lir only knew that was the reason Rool no longer travelled the roads but played in Tiargo. He opened the chest and turned, holding midnight blue bard's robe in his hands. "Change your clothes. And wash yourself. You smell like a pig and I cannot take you to the castle in that shape."

Lir blushed. "Yes, master."

When they finally left Rool's house, Lir looked a lot more presentable. He had combed his curly hair and rinsed the dirt from his face. Following his master, he noticed a pair of women coming across the street: a sturdy faced country wife and her cherry-mouthed daughter. Lir smiled and winked at the girl when his feet got tangled in his robes. Gasping, he tripped, tumbling down on his face to the ground. He got up quickly, trying to swipe off the grime. The girl's laughter echoed in his ears long after she had disappeared from his sight.

Lir's face burned bright red. Luckily, Master Rool hadn't noticed the accident, Lir though, hurrying after the bulky bard. He grimaced. It would be good if Rool wouldn't notice the stains in his borrowed robe either. Master Rool had gained a lot of weight since finishing his vagabond years, whereas Lir was nothing but bone and skin; Rool's clothes were, to say it frankly, too big for Lir.

He looked up towards the soaring towers of the castle, its roofs and turrets, decorative buttresses and arched windows. The marble shone against the clear blue sky, like a torch. The rumour had it that the king had ordered the Wizard of Acarnania bespell his castle. When the dusk fell, the marble glowed with a soft light, illuminating most of Tiargo. The castle of Sunrise Land's king was a wonder to behold, and Lir felt tremors in his body, watching as it grew nearer.

Master Rool was a regular visitor in the castle. His lyric sonnets well favoured by the court ladies. Lir's heart swelled at the thought of being able to finally witness his master's work. Some day, he swore, he would sing his ballads and odes to the royal just like his master. He lifted his head with shining eyes as he marched through the gates right behind Master Roos.

xoxo

"I dare say you have found an apt apprentice, Master Bard." the Steward, a wiry old man with an eagle-like beak of a nose, looked at Lir under his heavy eyebrows. Lir tried to meet his sharp-seeing eyes but felt his gaze drifting constantly. The room into which Lir had followed his master, after he had demonstrated his skills to the Steward, was in the castle's southernest tower. It was known to people as a summer tower. He had only heard whispers about its beauty, about walls that were adorned with paintings, its golden ornaments, crystal chandeliers and enormous mirror. The Princess of the Sunrise Land had her court held there.

"If only he would pay more attention to his attire, sir," Roos answered, somewhat exasperated.

The Steward's eyes softened, even if only for a while. "And what is the name do you go by, boy?" the Steward asked Lir.

He brought his attention to the Steward, gasping, "They call me Lir, sir." Once again, his gaze escaped back to the person, who was sitting in the centre of the room and was surrounded by extravagantly dressed court women. His heart hammered his chest, and a cold sweat stained the base of his neck. Lir knew he shouldn't look, yet he could not rip of his eyes from the figure.

She was laughing, and Lir's stomach tied in knots as he saw her thrusting her slender neck backwards. A golden curl escaped her fulsome bun to her eye. She brushed it aside, and a wistful smile touched her lips. Suddenly, she tensed as if sensing something. Slowly, she turned her head. Her eyes widened as she noticed Lir. She blushed, casting down her gaze. She turned to her lady-in-waiting and whispered something in her ear.

Lir jolted as he realized the Steward had spoken. "Excuse me, sir?" He looked at the man.

"Princess has requested that you would play to her, Apprentice Lir," the Steward told.

He paled; then, blushed. "Of course, sir. I'll be delighted." Wasn't that what he had been dreaming ever since starting his studies under Roos' tutolage? Turning to look at the princess, he took a hold of his lute, securing the strings of the instrument: they rung true. Her head was in atilt as she watched him approaching.

Lir knelt, the lure in his hand, returning her gaze. She gave her a small nod and Lir started to play. After a while, his voice joined the melody. He wasn't certain of what he was singing to the fair princess of the Sunrise Land.

"Come live with me and be my Love,  
And we will all the pleasure prove  
That hills and valleys, dales and fields,  
Or woods or sleepy mountains yields.

And we will sit upon the rocks,  
And see the shepherds feed their flocks  
By shallow rivers, to whose falls  
Melodious birds sing madrigals.

And I will make thee beds of roses  
And a thousand fragrant posies;  
A cap of flowers, and a kirtle  
Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle.

A belt of straw and ivy-buds  
With coral clasps and amber studs:  
And if these pleasure may thee move,  
Come live with me and be my Love."

His voice died with the last chord of his lute. Lir didn't dare moving, still standing on his knees, the lute in his hands. All the time his eyes had been kept on her. The amazement in her blue eyes had grown into disbelief; then, to something else. A glow Lir had not dared to hope appeared in her eyes.

He smiled.

And then the castle guards were upon him. He heard her crying before he was dragged away and thrown in the castle jail.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes. I know. This chapter doesn't mention Sarah or Jareth. Only Lir. But I ask you to bear with me the first chapters. I promise there will be loads of Sarah/Jareth romance!

Oh, and for your information, the poem Lir sung, "the Passionate Shepherd to his Love", is penned by the esteemed C. Marlowe.


	3. Memory and Desire

**Disclaimer**: Let me phrase it this way: Do I look like Jim Henson or George Lucas?

Once Upon A Time  
(LEGEND II)

Chapter 3_  
Memory and Desire_

Sarah listened to the youth. The boy must have been born under the lucky stars, Sarah concluded. Nothing else explained why his king decided to send Lir away instead of executing him as originally planned. Well, sending the boy to Mag was almost the same. She had heard enough about the monster to realize the task was a pure suicide mission. But despite the situation was everything but glorious, Lir's smile remained radiant and his eyes shone with enthusiasm. He was endearing person with his fair hair and ready open smile.

"Tell me, Lir. Should you succeed in your quest, what happens when you return to Tiargo?" she asked.

"I shall ask her hand in marriage," he answered without a hesitation.

Hoggle rolled his eyes. She smiled at the sight of familiar gesture, eyeing the dwarf warmly before returning her attention to Lir. "I'd hate to be one breaking you this, kiddo, but don't you think that might be a bit risky?"

"Risky?" He blinked.

"Well, apparently, this king of yours is not a lenient type of character. If you were about to be executed only because you sung to his daughter, consider what he'll do when you propose her!"

His expression turned sombre. Then he shrugged, indifferent. "I love her and I shall do everything I may to gain her heart. There's nothing grander than is love. A dream can offer only so much." He smiled, shyly, and his cheeks flushed.

How simple he made it sound! For a while Sarah felt a twinge of jealousy. On its own accord, her hand rose to her medallion, her fingers tracing the shape of the cold half moon against her bosom. Her eyes narrowed and she snatched her hand away as if the metal suddenly burned her.

Sarah had no desire to get tangled with the boy's quest, nor his puppy love-y life. Yet, on the other hand, Sarah looked into distance; there must be a reason for their paths to cross in such a way. Ever since leaving the Underground's border behind, the trail of Sir Didymus Hoggle and she followed had become fainter.

Jareth admitted to having banished the little fox knight from the Labyrinth after her victory years ago. He had removed Didymus from him post and stripped him of his honourable title as a _Knight of the Labyrinth_.

It must have broken the little fox's heart.

Sarah sighed and knit her brows.

If only Jareth could have spoofed them to where the fox was! But apparently even Goblin Kings had their limits.

oxox

"_He's my servant no longer, Sarah," Jareth told, looking through the window. The Underground sun cast its last rays of light, tinting the world in red and orange. He turned, and the evening light set his wild hair as if afire. "When I banished him from the Labyrinth, I severed all connection between him, the land and me. There's no way for me to find him, unless he calls me for himself_. _Since he hasn't done so thus far, I'm quite certain that won't happen anytime in the future either_."

"_He devoted his whole life to serve you, and you cast him away like an old doll," Sarah accused bitterly._

_He arched his eyebrow. "An apt metaphor, coming from your mouth..."_

_"Maybe I should expect to experience the same fate, too," Sarah spat, and Jareth's expression froze._

_"May I remind you that he abandoned the task his king appointed to him. It is my right to exercise penalty among my subjects."_

_Sarah lifted her chin. "It was my story and I was the heroine: the damsel in distress. You spun the quest for me, yourself. And you know that in that story only a brute would leave a lady's call unanswered. Sir Didymus is everything but."_

_He smiled then, sadly. "You blame me for everything, Sarah; accuse me cruel. I've been honest with you. I do not declare to be without a fault, but when will you look into the mirror?"_

_She pursed her lips. "I want to find him and bring him back. You promised I could leave if I wanted so. Hoggle has promised to come with me," she said simply._

_Jareth didn't look surprised. _

oxox

Barely listening to the youth, Hoggle stole worried glances towards Sarah. She was gazing into the fire with absentminded eyes, fingering her medallion once again. He scowled. He didn't know what that rat, Jareth, had said to her when he gave that shining crest. Hoggle didn't trust the Goblin King, nor did he trust his presents. Hoggle doubted the Goblin King would allow her leave his kingdom just like that; not now, when he finally had her back.

"You have now learned about my fortune that also is my misfortune. But pray, Sarah, sir Hoggle, what ill brings you to the borders of the Sunrise Land? People of the earth are seldom seen here," Lir asked.

"Hmm." Sarah turned to Lir. She blinked and the awareness returned in her gaze. "Us? We are looking for our friend."

"May I ask? Sarah, are you one of the Shining Ones? I've heard they have a great fondness for music," Lir's voice came out eagerly, and his fingers were twitching towards his instrument.

"A Shining One?" she repeated, casting an uneasy glance in Hoggle's direction.

"He means fey," Hoggle spat.

"Oh. I see," Sarah acknowledged, thoughtfully. She shook her head at Lir. "No, I'm not a Shining One."

"Yet you carry a symbol of theirs," Lir commented, pointing at her necklace. "My master taught me that the Shining Ones hail the moon as their beloved mother."

Sarah touched the item. "This? It's merely a present from an… acquaintance. But I'm a human," she concluded firmly. However, Hoggle didn't miss her hesitation and the flicker of uncertainty in her eyes.

"I'm not ashamed to admit I would do with a company of one now. In stories, they are sometimes known to offer guidance and aid to mortals," Lir smiled. "I was hoping to strike a bargain."

"An advice or two for a song?" Sarah asked in an amused voice.

He shrugged. "I can play for the sake of pure delight too, if you're willing to spare a moment?" He looked at them questioningly while unravelling the wooden instrument from its cover.

Sarah smiled. "I'd love to hear you, Lir."

He set the lute in his lap. His wavy and flaxen hair concealed his face as he bent to try a chord or two with his long and delicate fingers. "What would you have me play?" Lir asked after he had fine-tuned his instrument, looking up.

"Do you know any songs, Hoggle?" Sarah asked from the dwarf. "Would you like to hear anything special?"

He frowned and sputtered, "I does not like music! Fairies and feys, aye; but a decent dwarf, such as I, has better things ado than waste time in idle amusements!"

Questioning, Sarah looked at Lir for he was grinning wide. "Do not concern yourself, lady!" he laughed. "Dwarfs are notorious of their dislike for music. But a coin, a shining jewel or a vein of gold will set fire in their eyes though. Am I not right, sir dwarf?" He winked at Hoggle.

He blushed and grunted, "Hoggle likes many a thing, but music's not one o' them."

"I have no particular song in mind either," Sarah confessed, leaning backwards. "You may play whatever pleases you, Lir."

Lir nodded, a faint echo of a smile still playing over his lips. He closed his eyes, allowing his fingers to find the right chords. Slowly, he appeared to find the music for his liking. The melody he played was slow and melancholic but – Hoggle admitted with a silent grunt – beautiful; and familiar in an odd and haunting way. His eyes still closed, Lir started to sing, and Hoggle noticed Sarah to jolt up. She paled, then; blushed, but her gaze never stranded away from Lir.

_"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company._

_Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves._

_Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity."_

Something in the song discomforted Hoggle. Or maybe it was the boy's skills? He played as if charmed, weaving a peculiar spell with his voice.

_"I have been ready at your hand,  
To grant whatever you would crave,  
I have both wagered life and land,  
Your love and good-will for to have."_

A shiver travelled through the forest, the cold night wind faded. Even the dark trees appeared to listen to Lir, rustling their leaves and bending boughs towards their small camp fire. With a growing unease, Hoggle cast fleeting looks around them.

_"If you intend thus to disdain,  
It does the more enrapture me,  
And even so, I still remain  
A lover in captivity."_

Neither Sarah nor Lir noticed anything, the one in deep meditation of his song, and the other listening to him with an unwavering attention. The dark clouds were torn apart and they revealed the cold moon of the night. Its light skipped on the dark leaves, coating them in dark silver. The leaves shivered, the trees heaving a sight. Cold, unseen fingers run down Hoggle's spice. He rubbed his neck and looked up. His eyes narrowed.

_"Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
For I am still thy lover true,  
Come once again and love me._

A white barn owl sat on a branch of a tree at the edge of the clearing. Hoggle perceived its gleaming eyes in the darkness as it stared down at them. The owl was yet to notice Hoggle had spotted it. He stole a glance at Lir and Sarah; and then at the unmoving bird.

He blinked. The owl still didn't move.

_"Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves."_

Lir's fingers struck the last of the chords, and he finished his song. Hoggle could sense the forest heaving a deep sigh, the moon escaped behind the clouds, and the bird that had sat still as a stone ruffled its wings, as if waking from a daze. Hoggle swallowed when the owl turned its head and looked straight into him.

The bird's eyes flickered. It let out a soft hoot, like a warning, before spreading its wings; and it was gone.


	4. We Follow Different Paths

**Disclaimer**: I would dearly love owning the Labyrinth, its plot, characters and songs. Alas, the movie is a production of Jim Henson Company™, and the poor I have to satisfy with a mere DVD.

Once Upon A Time  
(LEGEND II)

Chapter 4_  
__We Follow Different Paths_

Hoggle had been more silent than usual. Sarah stole a wayward glance in his direction. Her eyes narrowed when she saw his slumbered shoulders, hands that were shoved in the pockets and his downcast head, so that only the crown of the faded red cap could be seen.

"Something's bothering you."

Hoggle's head jerked up. An unexplainable expression flickered on his face but was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. He looked pass her towards the shadowy forest and the patchwork of its veins of black branches against the rustling dark green leaves.

"Don't ya worry 'bout it, missy: just me an' me worthless nerves." Hoggle smiled at her, shrugging. "Never been this far from the Underground."

"You miss it? Using of pesticide on the fairies and being rude to the runners?" She grinned.

"Hrmph… Fairies gossip. Beside' had one of them to keep me company for a while. That wrench I don't want to go through anew," Hoggle snorted. "And I definitely don't miss his high-and-mighty-skinny-leg to spoof behind me back, which he does always there's a runner about. Scares me out o' me skin, he does."

"You don't think he's changed?"

Hoggle make an indifferent noise at the back of his throat. "Well, he let ya leave, didn't he?"

Sarah averted her gaze while chewing her bottom lip. "I guess you're right," she admitted softly.

"So, there ya go. Don't ya think o' it, Sarah. Ya have a lot o' other things in yar mind."

She gave him a grateful smile: Hoggle was right, as usual. She was being unreasonable, and situation with Jareth and her presence in the Labyrinth could wait. After all, as Hoggle said, Jareth had allowed Sarah to leave his Labyrinth world. But there had been something in his eyes…Sarah chafed the chain of her necklace. The cool metal felt smooth underneath her fingers. She exhaled unbeknownst of the worried glance Hoggle gave at her.

"Ahoy! Sarah! Sir dwarf! Wait for me!"

They stopped on their tracks and turned to see the blue clothed figure to scurry after them behind the curve of the forest trail. The brown-leathered lute sack hung perilously over his shoulder as he scrambled closer, losing his balance on the branches lying on the road every now and then. Lir waved his hand.

"What did he now see: dancing mushrooms an' a pair of singing vultures?" Hoggle grunted under his breath and his face darkened. He was quickly getting tired with the boy.

Sarah gave him a nudge with her elbow and eyed at him warningly.

"Outch!" Hoggle yelped and rubbed his side. "I know. I know. I should be polite."

"Precisely," Sarah admonished him. "This is the first time he's out of his home. I think it's charming how excited he is in everything he sees, whether it is a mushroom or a fairy."

"Bah! After nearly hundred years as a gatekeeper o' the Goblin King's Labyrinth, I'll only be excited if he has found a repellent that actually works on those pests!"

"Shush!"

Lir had finally caught up with them. He stopped and leaned in his arms, panting heavily and the lute sack nearly falling over his shoulders, which was when Sarah noticed its strap was broken.

"What kept you, Lir? Did something happen?" she asked, wondering his dismay.

He pulled himself upright when he heard the question. His face was flushed and his blue eyes shone of excitement. "'tis true an enchanted forest! I swear a couple of trees tried to grab me from my sleeve as I passed them!" he cried.

"Umm. Did you do something to them in that case?"

He denied it with a shaking of his head. "Nay, I only practiced words of the new song for my princess. I finally had the melody right!" he beamed.

"Great," Hoggle grumbled and unflinchingly returned Sarah's glare.

"I agree, Sir Dwarf! My master would also be thrilled. The poem tells of true marriage, which meaning is of the hearts feelings…" Lir shook his head, interrupting. "Oh, nevermind. I shall play it when we return to Tiargo! But, as I was telling, I followed you, memorising the words of my song as an innocent bird, and passed underneath a birch tree. Some playful spirit must have had its fingers on it, for the strap of my lute's sack tore in two. Naturally, I leaned over to collect my precious instrument when that tree tried taking hold of me with its boughs! I swear, I heard a woman's voice calling my name and saw a face in the air, beckoning me." He sighed in a dreamy voice. "What a beautiful visage to behold she was…" He snapped his attention back to the present, and blushed. "I admit, for awhile I was tempted to follow, but then I remembered my princess…Henceforth, I couldn't and run after you as fast as my feet allowed."

He took a step closer, lowering his voice and glancing furtively towards the forest. "Yet, ever since the forest's been harassing me. I think the tree-spirit didn't take my refusal so lightly."

On that moment they all discerned a howling voice echoing through the trees. A loud whoosh moved along the leaves.

"Dryads," Hoggle said in a disgusted voice, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, and stepped backwards. His gaze darted to the trees around them. "It couldn't be worse…"

Sarah turned to look at him, worried. "What? Are they dangerous?"

"Our Romeo here," Hoggle pointed to Lir, who somehow succeeded to look insulted even when he still was smiling – he was apparently reminiscing about either the face in the air, or his princess. "…Just made one, or all o' them, very mad. They don't like to be rejected, ya know? Take it as a personal insult."

"Good God in Heaven! That wasn't my intention. But I only have room for one in my heart," Lir gasped, waking from his daydreams.

"Doesn't matter. No matter how nicely ya say 'no' to a dryad, she'll still tear ya apart."

Never before had Sarah seen trees to have expressions, or being able to convey feeling. But these trees truly appeared hostile, their leaves vibrating animatedly, their trunks swaying even when no wind could be felt.

"In that case," Sarah started, her gaze dashing all around them, "I suggest we don't waste any more time, and run!"

The forest was as if awakened, hissing and whooshing angrily all around. The slender birches that curved above the narrow forest path swayed their boughs like ghost-like fingers of white-and-black, one of them whipped the air mere centimetres from Sarah's neck. She stifled her scared whimper, pulling Hoggle after her from the hand. From the corner of her eyes, she discerned Lir running next to her. The boy's face was white from terror.

"Hurry!" she cried as she noticed ghostly faces shimmering in the air. They were women of all age, old and young, slim and plum, and tall and short. But something they had in common: they looked hideous with a terrifying rage twisting and deforming their faces. A shimmering figure, a transparent woman stood on the road. She was naked, her only cover being her long white hair. As they dashed through the dryad, Sarah could hear her hissing,

"_Ugly human woman: we smell the taint in your blood! We'll eat your liver! We'll tear your heart…"_

She didn't listen longer. The blood pounded in her ears, her breath came out dragged. All around the trees shivered, their trunks creaked and their boughs lashed after Hoggle, Lir and Sarah.

Letting out a shout, Hoggle stumbled down, his foot tangled in the snake-like rootstock that penetrated the soft ground. As Sarah turned to help him, she saw the roots slither as if they were alive. She swallowed down her sob while dragging him up to his feet. "Come on, Hoggle!"

"I'm no good…" the dwarf panted. "I slow ya down; just go!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Sarah shook her head, tears burning her eyes. Her eyes widened when Lir returned to them. Without a word, Lir swung Hoggle over his shoulder uncaring of his cries of defiance.

"Put me down!" Hoggle punched the boys' back, his fists occasionally touching the lute. Lir pursed his lips tightly together and his face hardened when he heard the echo of Hoggle's accidental drumming of his instrument, but he didn't let go of the dwarf.

"Let's go!" He signalled to Sarah; and they continued running.

The path was becoming narrower; the trees leaning closer and blocking their view. Sarah's eyes watered when a branch full of leaves hit her on the face. She stumbled, crinkling her eyes. She saw Lir's back further between the leaves and the trees and heard Hoggle's loud and angry objections against this treatment. Wiping the leaves from her face, she got up. But it was difficult to see. She had to hunch lower and lower, the forest path suddenly disappeared only to reappear somewhere else. Sarah's heart froze in dread when she suddenly realized she no longer heard Hoggle's shouts.

She didn't dare to stop in fear of the animated trees, and that the leafy green world that suddenly had sprung to alive would stop her journey for good. Sarah cried and fell down. Something cold and slithery was touching her; it wrung around her ankles. She looked in her feet and saw a green vine twirled around her leg. Gasping, Sarah tried ripping it off. Just when she got her leg freed, another vine fell from the trees, confining her hand to the air. More vines slithered towards her, they clasped around her legs and arms and neck, each following the other so quickly Sarah couldn't possible get away.

"Hoggle! Lir! I'm stuck!" Sarah shouted desperately, but heard no answer. She struggled against the pressure of the vines, crying for help but no one returned.

One of the lianas circled around her throat, choking her voice. The plants forced her down on the ground but still Sarah resisted. She heard the angry hissing of the trees, saw glimpses of the women, dryads, approaching her.

They snarled at her.

"_You stole from us the Sweet-Voice. You took the Sun-Hair away! It's your fault!"_

Sarah couldn't reply, the vines choking her. She could hardly breathe. The only sound she got out of her mouth was a rattle.

"Please…."

But the dryads only laughed coldly while sliding closer. The vines around her body fastened their hold. The air left her lungs with a wheeze. Her sight turned to dark, fuzzy. She sensed the dryads leaning closer, felt sharp nails on her wrists. Even when tied down and half-unconscious, she let out a whimper when they drew her blood.

And then, for some reason, the pressure was gone. The weight on her throat was removed. Sarah couldn't even comprehend it; her only reaction was to breathe. She gasped for air, hysterically, and started choking. A singing pain pulsated in her wrist and when she looked through her tear soaked eyes, she saw a deep gash, like a red snake.

_Drip, drop, drip, drop…_

The blood oozed from the gash. Bringing her hand against her chest and squeezing the wound with her other hand, Sarah stifled her sob. She felt a presence of someone standing next to her.

"Tsk, tsk…Always in trouble. Sarah, aren't you a bit too old for these kinds of stunts?"

Her skin crawled at the familiar voice. She froze and looked up.

Jareth in his kingly outfit leaned against a tree. His booth-clad knee was bent, and his grey feathery cape tossed on his arms as he looked down at her with hooded eyes. She took a hasty look around them. But the dryads had disappeared, and she was sitting alone on the forest path. The forest looked normal and only the birds' singing echoed in the air.

Sarah looked back at Jareth, who took a step closer. She retreaded, tensing.

"What are you doing here?" The words escaped her mouth, sounding rough and coarse to her ears.

"Truly, Sarah. Isn't that a bit rude? I just saved you, and yet you don't even say 'thank you'…" He clasped his hands behind his back, stopping just in front of her, and leaned his head on the side. Jareth flashed a predatory smile at her. "It's a good thing I'm in such a generous mood..."

* * *

Post-A/N: And finally Jareth makes his appearance! Did see that coming, right? :) Thank you all who have commented thus far. As I'm not a native English speaker, I know I have mistakes in the story. I deeply apologize for them. (I do have a fantastic-beta but since I'm writing this story only to get over my writer's block, I figured out that I'd just write it without proof-reading.)


	5. Face  to  face

**Disclaimer**: I would dearly love owning the Labyrinth, its plot, characters and songs. Alas, the movie is a production of Jim Henson Company™, and the poor I have to satisfy with a mere DVD.

Once Upon A Time

(LEGEND II)

Chapter 5_  
Facing the Face_

"Just whose genius' idea this was?" Hoggle snarled at Lir, pulling down the hem of his shirt that has gone up during the time Lir had carried him on his shoulder. Hoggle's face burned, the bright red matching with the colour of his cap he patted as if to confirm he still wore it in his head.

"Master dwarf…" Lir tried to placate him.

"Oh, it's Hoggle! For the sake of the king's skinny breached legs, me name cannot be that difficult to remember? Hoggle! Not master dwarf, not Higgle, nor Hogwart!" he cried, stomping his foot on the ground.

Lir pulled backwards. "I'm sorry…Hoggle. I just wanted to help."

"Nay, don't ya try that trick to me. A hero ya just wanted to be. I know ya kind o' boys," Hoggle spat, ogling him with a murderous expression flickering in his eyes. "Ya're just interested about fame an' swooning damsels to praise ya an' listen to yar stories! Yar selfish little boy. And ya sure wouldn't last even a minute in the Labyrinth. Just look what ya succeeded doing!"

"That, Hoggle, is unnecessarily harsh." Lir pulled back his shoulders. "I cannot be blamed for loosing Lady Sarah's company. In that green hell no one could see anything."

"Ya little twerp! Ya don't get it? If something happens to her, we'll be neck in deep trouble with the King…"

"His Majesty? You mean the king of the Sunrise Land? I thought you didn't know him!" Lir stepped back, startled.

"Not him, boy. The Goblin King." Hoggle looked up, letting go of the hem of his jacked, and his expression turned sombre. A worried expression flickered in his eyes. "Ya said ya wanted to meet fairies. Well, this might be yar chance, but don't blame me if ya don't be pleased. Things are not always as in yar songs."

He turned around, disgusted with the clueless look in Lir's eyes, and a tight knot in his stomach. Call him coward, all right, but Hoggle would give anything to avoid meeting Jareth had something happened to Sarah.

oxox

"I don't understand," Lir confessed, scratching his head as he followed Hoggle through the forest path. "You say this king of yours - this, this Goblin King - would harm Lady Sarah?"

Hoggle hmph'ed at the title he persistently kept on using of Sarah; she wouldn't be pleased. Then, the reality struck him, and he felt the cold shivers running down his spine. What if something had happened to her?

"No, even if with him ya can never know for certain. He did...change, once. And not for better," Hoggle said without looking back at Lir, his voice hesitant. Hoggle sighed. "He says he's different now but I'm unsure if that's true."

"I've heard about the land of the Labyrinth," Lir muttered. "My master's told it's a place of unspeakable wonders, and dangers. They tell in my city that its ruled by a capricious king, volatile, charming and dangerous - living in the castle behind twisting the corridors of his magical maze. In songs he's depicted as a master of illusions. The mortals facing him never have a chance..." his voice died away.

"That much is true, lad," Hoggle snorted. "Me grannie once told me his own people cast him away for some unspeakable crime he did. As a punishment he was to rule over the Labyrinth."

Lir shivered. "The king must be very bitter if that is true..."

Hoggle glanced at him, hesitating. "If he weren't so full of himself, he'd be. Me thinks."

"But I don't understand what has he to do with Lady Sarah?"

Hoggle scowled when hearing the boy's question. He stopped and turned, pointing his finger at the fair-haired boy.

"Now, looks! Jareth's been plotting for years to exact revenge for his defeat. I should know since I was the first to get a taste of his retribution. And I'd be a droolin' fool if I'd believe - even for a wink - that he let her go now when she finally is here."

Lir's eyes widened.

"We better find Sarah, soon," Hoggle sighed, turning, and continued to rush through the path.

Lir followed him in silence.

oxox

A few things, Sarah had learned in her life, made her seething with rage, such as calling to insurance companies. Talking to the goblin kings definitely belonged to that same category, she decided.

As to emphasise her point, she crossed her arms on her chest, still holding on to her bleeding wrist. Apparently, her sign of annoyance didn't impress Jareth, for he grinned at her, leaning his back on the near-by tree trunk and took his silvery crest in his hands. She narrowed her gaze. "Don't play games with me, Jareth! Why are you here?"

He ceased fidgeting with his medallion, letting it fall and looked up. The solemn expression on his face felt eerily disturbing. "Is it truly so surprising that I might feel worried for you?"

She brushed off the jittery sensation his confession caused in her heart. "I thought you said you couldn't leave your kingdom?"

His eyes flickered at her words. Then, he smiled lazily, baring his teeth. "I said I had to take care of my kingdom, Sarah. That is hardly the same."

Something in his words didn't quite assure Sarah but she couldn't quite place reason for her unease. "Well, I appreciate your intervention with the dryads. But, really, there's no any special reason for you stay away from your duties."

"And leave you alone?" Jareth cocked up his brown, his tone suggesting as if the mere idea was something more than ridiculous.

"It's only matter of time before Hoggle and Lir find me," Sarah defended herself and backed when he unexpectedly took a step closer. She didn't have time to even protest as he took her hand in his own, revealing the red gash in her wrist.

"You know, Sarah. I'm less and less convinced with your idea to leave. The dwarf hardly qualifies as to someone being able to protect you from the hazards of this world," Jareth tutted, pulling a light handkerchief out of thin air. Carefully, he wrapped the cloth around her wrists. To somewhat amused, Sarah noticed an embroidered golden "J" and fine lace encircling the cloth's rim. "I trust in the bard-boy's abilities even less. To me it appears he lives his head in the clouds." He looked up.

"Truly, Jareth, why do you need to be so judgemental?" she snapped, pulling back her hand. "We've done quite well until now, even without your help."

His eyes hardened. "Still so stubborn."

"No, I only want to find sir Didymus. He's my friend. That's not stubbornness but loyalty." Sarah repeated. "I don't understand what makes it such a difficult concept for you."

Jareth regarded her silently and turned his back to her, stepping away. The light filtering through the foliage tinted his wild hair with green and yellow as he looked into the depths of the surrounding trees, listening to the gentle rustling of the wind brushing on the leaves. "Tell me, Sarah. What do you think he'll say when you finally find him?" he finally asked in a soft voice and turned to look at her.

Sarah didn't answer.

"Do you honestly think he'll be joyous to learn he has been granted return to my land? You think he even wants to come back? He lost all, and it has been a long time. Many a thing can change even in the little knight's heart."

"I don't know but I want to ask. His punishment was too harsh," Sarah said.

"I was his king and he betrayed me," Jareth reminded coolly. "It's my own council to decide how to rule over my subjects. Too much leniency leads only to chaos, especially when one rules over the goblins."

"As I see it, your way of ruling have very little impact on those little beasts," Sarah snapped. "If possible, they are even more ruthless nowadays."

"You know the reason for that just as well as I do." Jareth glanced up, locking his hands behind his back. "The goblins are part of the land, and reflect their king's heart. Much still remains to be fixed."

Sarah shook her head. "Precisely because of that. Jareth, you must understand that I cannot come back. Not now. You ask me to trust you without giving me any reason to do so."

He looked at her with masked face. "You remain adamant on this, I see."

"Don't tell me you're surprised."

He almost smiled at her words, stepping closer. "No, I guess I'm not," he confessed, bringing his hand on her cheek. The touch of his leather-covered hand, sliding along her face, felt cool, soothing. He cupped his hand on her chin, and she fought back to hide the tingling sensation that his closeness caused while she looked into his odd, gleaming eyes.

Her eyes shut down, almost involuntarily, as he gently touched her lips with his mouth.

She heard him to take a step back. He let his hand to fall down. "Take care, Sarah. I have some pressing matters to attend to and cannot watch over you during that time."

She looked at him, smiling. "Then, I suggest, you better hurry back and fix whatever still needs fixing in your kingdom."

Jareth tilted his head. Something, a fleeting emotion, flashed across his eyes. He opened his mouth, then changed his mind and simply said, "Be careful, Sarah."

She watched him walking away from the clearing, trying to decide what had been the emotion playing in his eyes. Only when she had lost even the last traces of his pale, wild haired head, she could put the name on the feeling.

It had been regret, she'd seen.


End file.
